


Five Times Tony Took Care Of His Team And The One Time They Broke Him.

by Queen_2112



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Drama, Everyone Feels, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Tony is taking care of his team while he’s the one suffering, but it’s hard for them to notice him cause he was good at hiding his feelings.





	1. Bruce~

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I don’t know what I’m doing lol XD   
> Give me your opinion about it and should I continue or leave?

Bruce was working like always when Jarvis told him that Tony is asking permeation to enter the lab.  
Bruce wasn’t in the mood for the playboy even though he’s his best friend, Tony could be pain in the ass sometimes and Bruce will hulk out if Tony teases him about something stupid.  
He sighed and turned around “Let him in J."  
Tony entered the lab smiling but he was pale and the bags under his eyes making him looks like panda. Tony sniffed and leaned on the table beside him.

“You look like shit Brucie.” Tony said smiling and Bruce was about to snap at him, but he sighed and shak his head.

“What do you want Tony?” Bruce doesn’t want to be rude with Tony, but sometimes Tony gets so annoying and no one can take what he says. specially his sex jokes.

Tony’s smile dropped and he found the floor is interesting so he kept looking at it and Bruce gave him the time but he was pissed off and Tony wasn’t talking so Bruce sighed and Tony looked up at him.  
“It’s been three days since the last time you eat something. And maybe it’s been week since the last time you got sleep.” When Tony said what he was thinking about Bruce start laughing and Tony wasn’t.

“You? You of all people telling me this?! When was the last time you had taken a nap?” Bruce asked while he was pointing at him with his index finger and there’s something in Tony’s eyes, it’s different. He never saw it before and when Tony realized Bruce is searching for something he looked at the floor again, technically avoiding looking at Bruce.  
“Seriously Tony, I’m fine.” Bruce said and squeeze Tony’s shoulder.

“Then let’s go take a shower and eat something then maybe we can talk?” Tony suggested and look up at Bruce with eyes full of hope. Bruce chuckled and Tony grinned genuinely.  
“Come on Brucie Bear!” and like that Tony leads them out the lab.

~••~

Tony finally gets Bruce out. He took a quick shower and go to make food for both of them, Bruce must be really hungry.  
Tony cared about Bruce, he’s his favorite person and Jarvis informs him that Bruce was about to Hulk so many times, so Tony decided to let him rest for a while.

What’s brought him back to reality was Bruce’s hums.  
Tony smirked to him and Bruce slapped his shoulder playfully.  
Tony giggled and puts food for both of them. They sitted together eating peacefully and with Bruce talking about some projects and Tony looking at him smiling and nodding.

Then they were sitting and watching Brooklyn nine-nine. It’s only about hald an hour and Bruce was sleeping with his head resting on Tony’s chest.  
“J? lights off and volume down please?” His AI did what he told him immediately and Tony wrapped his arms around his best friend protectively, he closed his eyes and slept as well.

~••~

Tony wakes up to Bruce shuffling and breathing heavily, he was sweating and whimpering.  
“No....m’so-rry- ngh” Tony was confused only looking at Bruce who pushed Tony away.

He grabbed Bruce’s wrists softly and tried to stop him from hurting himself cause Bruce was scratching himself.  
“J! Help me, I don’t know what to do!” He makes it worse when he rises his voice and he cursed when Bruce shoved him and opened his eyes.  
Tony froze when he saw Bruce eyes turned green, he just kept looking at the man above him.

Bruce closed his eyes and tried to control his breath, why Tony was under him? And why they’re still sitting here?   
He didn’t want Tony to see him like that. Tony definitely gonna tease him about it. Forever.

He opened his eyes and Tony was still looking at him, not smirking or judging or anything else he was just looking at him with... worried eyes? 

Tony wasn’t expecting Bruce to have nightmares like that, what happened to him? Could it be Hulk? he was waiting for him to calm down and then talk to him, but when Bruce opened his eyes Tony saw Bruce was hurting and he was in pain.  
He wishes that he can take the pain away from his friend, Bruce just doesn’t deserve that.  
And when Bruce tried to stood Tony stopped him, No way that he’ll let him suffer alone.  
Bruce looked at Tony and he was searching in his eyes again, he looked away from Bruce.  
“Please talk about it?” Tony asked him and looked into Bruce’s eyes again. Bruce nodded to him after time passed by.

“It’s just w-when I was in bed with her I turned to Hulk and it’s still hunting me... I can’t forget about what happened Tony! It’s hard really hard. She was so scared, she told me to never talk to her again. Do you know what’s worse than what happened? It’s hard to get near anyone again, I felt that I’m a monster Tony...” Tony knows that Bruce was talking about his ex. God he wishes that he knows what’s she was thinking about. He hates her for hurting his best friend.  
“Though Hulk liked her and he’ll never hurt her and never let anyone hurt her no matter what. I hope I’ll never see her again in my whole life. I’m a ashamed.” 

Bruce chuckled (it was fake even to his ears) and then he realized that he was still   
on top of Tony, he blushed and wanted to sit but Tony pulled him to his chest and Bruce froze. Was Tony being soft with him?

“You’re not a monster Bruce. She doesn’t deserve you or deserve Hulk. You two are better than being with someone fake like her.” Bruce wanted to interrupt him but Tony put his index finger on Bruce’s lips to shush him. “Come on Bruce? Seriously? When was the last time you had sex?” He asked but still he wasn’t mocking him or anything.

Bruce was red now, he looked at Tony and answered him “I-.. It was before this accident and I stopped having sex. Who’ll want to make sex with me anyway?” He shrugged and looked at Tony down him and Tony was blushing. Bruce rises his eyebrow.

Tony’s hands start moving. One was rubbing his arm and the other was brushing Bruce’s jaws and lips.  
“I want to.” Tony whispered to him and Bruce eyes widened. The hand that was rubbing his arm was under his shirt touching his bare skin and the one was on his lips moved to his hair. 

“Tony? N-no I could hurt y-” Tony shush him when he pulled him into deep kiss. 

Hands were everywhere.Too much skin. Tony gasped when Bruce bit him hard that he drowned blood from him, he pulled Bruce closer to him and he wanted them to go to bedroom better than this couch.

“Bruce! Let’s take this to my room, Yeah?” Bruce ignored him and kept nipping his shoulder, he bites him again when Tony tried to move and Tony cried out, but yet it’s was turning him on.

They couldn’t make it to his room, they stayed in the same room, on the same couch.  
Bruce was thrusting hard and Tony was moaning loudly and Bruce didn’t care about the moans.  
“You’re not monster. Y– ah– You’re the best! You’re the most kind person I’ve ever- ngh– met!” He was trying to make him feel better about himself and he was trying to make Bruce feel safe about himself.  
Even when Bruce was hurting him now at least he hope it’ll lead to something good at the end.

They finished and both of them were shaking. Bruce looked at the man under him he was passed out, He kissed Tony’s forhead and he lets his hand resting on Tony’s cheek. Tony opened his eyes and kissed Bruce’s palm, Bruce smiled to him and Tony smiled back,

“You’re a Doctor, you’ve had saved a lot of people without expecting any money from anyone. Hulk is good, he is a hero just like you. He saved a lot of innocent souls and he did the same thing you did, he wasn’t expecting anything for return. You’re not a monster Bruce. Hulk is not a monster. You’re an angel from the sky. It’s ok if you don’t believe m–” Bruce cuts him with a kiss, he was so grateful to hear something like that.

“Thanks Tony, you’re the best.” He gave him one last kiss and then he stood and started wearing his clothes.

And like that Tony was alone in the room on the couch. Even if it’s made him dirty to throw himself on Bruce like that, but at the end he helped Bruce and that’s all it’s mattered.

He started wearing his clothes as well and then he left to his lab.


	2. Steve~

Tony was sitting lost in his own thoughts. It was midnight and everyone was out so now he was enjoying the silence.  
He looked at the clear sky, it was cold night and the worst thing was he is alone.  
He missed Pepper and Rhodey, if only they were here with him to hold him..

He closed his eyes and wiped the tear that slipped from his eyes.  
It was the same day his parents died in car accident.  
They were never proud of him, Howard was a monster. His mother was a monster too, but sometimes she was soft with him.  
Howard was telling him to do things and if Tony failed with doing one thing then that’s mean he’ll sleep out in the coldness, bleeding and hungry.  
It’s hard for him to live while his father told him that he doesn’t deserve to live and he’s the one should be dead instead of the great captain America.

No one loves him, he was a villain to all people.  
He hates making weapons, he always had. It was the best decision he made.   
And here he’s now, his teammates hates him and he’s not blaming anyone of them. The least thing he can do for them was giving them a house to live in.

The movie nights were the worst for him, cause there was no place for him no matter what.  
He wishes he could take back the things he said when he was arguing with Steve when Clint was with Loki.  
Steve is a brave man with or without the serum just opposite him.

He opened his eyes when he felt the door opened and shiver run down his body. He saw Steve standing at the door, he looks like he was having nightmares.

“Steve?” His voice was hoarse and Steve looked at him then he ignored Tony and continue walking. Tony sighed and stood.

~••~

The last thing Steve wanted to do right now is talking with Tony. He thought Tony was in his lab or with one of his bitches. Of course he won’t go with the team cause he got more important things and he gots no time for his teammates. What a person? 

“Tony, please, I’m not in the mood for You right now!”   
Tony rises his eyebrow and Steve ignored him while shivers run down his body again. He was freezing and Tony is a pain in the ass right now.

“Your Virgin ass in the mood for what captain?” Tony asked him and his virgin ass wasn’t in the mood for Tony’s bullshit. Steve ignored him again and walked past Tony so he could go to the kitchen, but Tony grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
“I’m not going to ask you again sweetheart. But what’s wrong Cap?” And suddenly the soft voice and the nice treatment. What a fake!

Steve pulled his hand free and all though Tony wasn’t holding tightly. He looked into Tony’s eyes and says “You’re the wrong Tony.” Even when the lights are off he saw something in Tony’s eyes for a moment, but then Tony looked away and sighed.

“Seriously Cap? I don’t want to fight you, but right now you’re acting like a bitch.” Tony moved so now they’re inches away from each other. The fire was their eyes, Steve wasn’t going to let him win this fight no matter what and for now let the party begin.  
“You should grow up and accept the fact that you had slept for 70 years and stop crying about it Cap” Steve’s eyes widened at what Tony said and that’s it. 

He pushed Tony to the wall behind them and Tony groaned from the pain in his back, but Steve doesn’t care at all. “You’re the most dirty rich child I’ve ever seen. If Howard didn’t teach you how to be polite with someone older than you then I’ll teach you! You’re such a filth person.” There’s the same look from Tony, but again he looked away. ‘Afraid of looking at me?’ Steve thought and smirked then he whispered in Tony’s ear “I’ll show you what my virgin ass in the mood for. I’ll break you Tony.” And like that he was kissing Tony who gasped and was trying to get himself free at first but then he give up and surrendered to him.

~••~

It’s hurt hearing those things from Steve, but he deserves it in the end. If making sex with him make Steve calm down then he’ll go for it. If it’s make Steve feel better then he’ll go for it. He broke the kiss to breath and Steve started kissing his neck and he moans softly when Steve started leaving his own mark on Tony. Steve was holding Tony’s wrist above Tony’s head in one hand while the other was opening the first bottoms of his shirt and again they were kissing.

“You know what Tony? You know why I can’t forgot what happened? Because I was scared, I was broken and I was alone. The worst part I wake up every night cold eating me and I can’t do anything about it. You were always warm and what ever you need was in front of you. You could never be a hero no matter what Tony. You’re worthless.” Tony freezes and closed his eyes and Steve hand was touching Tony’s nipple and Tony ignored the pain in his heart and focused on Steve’s pain instead.

“You know what it feels to lost your best friend in the middle of the war? You know what it feels to see your friend’s face and calling your name to save him, but you fail? You know when you promise the love of your life a dance but you sleep for 70 years? No you don’t know because you don’t have friends and you never know how to love someone.” Tony was about to beg him to stop, he didn’t need someone to remind him of that, but only if they knew that his childhood was a torture for him. He moans when Steve bites his shoulder and makes it bleed. Steve left Tony’s wrists and they were bruised from Steve’s hand. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck for support.

“You could never be like Howard. Howard was better than you and he’ll be forever better than you.” Tony swears that he can hear his father’s laughing in the background.  
“It’s hurt Tony... make it stop please! I know I’m nothing without the serum, I know that I’m a weak person, but please Tony? I– I hate to see his face in pain in my dreams and I hate to see her face in my dreams cause they’re always in pain and it’s because of me.” Tony’s heart broke and he cupped Steve’s face so now they were looking at each other and then he kissed him. The kiss was hot and Soon they were both naked and Steve was leaving bruises every where.

~••~ 

When he was inside Tony he groaned because Tony was hot inside and tight, but Tony took him without saying anything he just moans and pulled Steve closer to him.  
He started thrusting hard into Tony not caring about breaking Tony at all cause he wanted to break him in the first place, but it’s surprised him when Tony start talking and he stopped thrusting and he was just looking at Tony “You were hero before the serum Steve. You have saved a lot of souls that day and you suffer alone in the ice. You didn’t deserve what happened there and what happened with Bucky and aunt Peggy wasn’t your fault cause she told me how much she was in love with you. She told me how much strong you’re. Howard told me that you’re the best person and no one of them lied about you ca– ah!” He couldn’t finish because Steve started thrusting again, but this time harder and rougher. Tony was holding on him so tight.  
“Damn Steve! Warn me at first!” But Steve ignored him.

He felt so warm when Tony was talking. Tony was being soft with him and that’s weird, but he was so grateful for him. He was saying bad things about him while Tony was saying only nice things about him. Steve felt in shame but right now he was so busy fucking Tony and losing his virginity with Iron man.

He groaned and cum inside Tony and soon after him Tony followed his suit, they both fall to the ground.  
Tony under him shaking and Steve wasn’t shaking instead he felt so warm that he just wanted to kiss Tony over and over again, but Tony gets away from him and start wearing his clothes he smiled to Steve and Steve was looking at him.

He can see Tony’s hands and legs at shaking but he felt guilty about what he did. Tony doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. He was nice with them.  
“You know that you were my favorite hero? And you know that you’ll always be my favorite hero?” Tony said and Steve was surprised but he smiled to Tony and Tony was grinning to him.

“Thanks Tony.” Tony just nodded and go back to his lab.

~••~

Tony’s body was shaking and as soon as he entered the lab he broke crying.  
Every word Steve had said is hunting him.

That’s true he could never be a hero like them.  
He was only back up for them and he wasn’t a team member. It’s hurt so bad.

“J? Lock the lab no one in.” And Jarvis did what he said without saying anything.

He did the one thing Rhodey told him to stop doing it. He cuts his wrist and hissed in pain. He was looking at the blood and he felt so dirty. This is the second on of his teammates putting their hands on him. “Damn Howard stop fucking laughing! I hate you, even when you’re not here you’re hurting me!” He can hear Howard’s laughs, he covered his ears then he fall to ground, his back resting on the wall, while his head is resting on his knees and he just closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue or leave?


	3. Clint~

He regrets agreeing to go with Clint and Natasha in this undercover mission. He never went to mission like this so here they’re tied to chairs and being beaten up from Hydra’s agents.  
Because of him they’ve been compromised.

“They’re so idiots.” Natasha mumbled and both of them looked at her. She was free and no one knows how! She moved and untied Clint then she did the same for Tony.

“Thanks Nat.” Tony thanked her and she ruffled his hair.  
They were so quick and following Clint’s leads and then they were about one corner out of this hell.

“Stay!” Clint mouthed to Tony and Tony nodded.  
He looked at the guards when they gave him their back, he moved and Clint’s eyes widened.  
Clint was mouthing “No No!” Over and over, but Tony ignored him and he wishes he didn’t ignore Clint.

“They’re running away!” One of the guards shouts and Clint shakes his head in disappointment.

“Run you idiots! What are you waiting for?!” Natasha start running and they followed her.

He made everything worse and worse. He was such a disappointment. They run and run, fire behind them, an explosions happen behind them, but all they care about was getting to safety.

It’s until Natasha gets shot. Tony froze, but he was surprised that Clint ordered her to get up and move. She’s been shot because of him. If only he didn’t move back there, this wouldn’t happen.

“Stark for gad’s sake Move!” Clint’s voice snapped him out of his zone, he nods and move.

He looked up to see Natasha reloading her gun and someone was about to shot her, he couldn’t let that happen no matter what. So he did the one thing in his mind, sacrificing himself. 

Of course Natasha was more important than him, after all he was the last favorited one so this is what he should do and he did.  
He jumped in front of her and pushed her and the bullet was near to his stomach.

He couldn’t let her getting shot again, she would die. No matter what she’s a girl after all. And Natasha is soft she won’t make it.

“Tony, why did you do that?” He looked at Natasha, then she passed out. ‘I’ve to.’ Was all he can think about.

She lost a lot of blood ‘course she’ll pass out like that. The pain is killing him and he can’t do anything about it. 

The next thing he knows that he’s been shoved away.  
He looked up at furious Clint. Oh that’s was bad... so bad actually.

“What the hell were you thinking about! She’s was about to get shot twice just because of you! Is that a time to hide behind her! You’re such a coward! If something happened to her then you’ll be dead Tony.” And like that Tony just nodded to Clint. So Clint thought that Tony’s blood on Natasha was her. Then let it be like that. What Clint said was true, all this happened just because of him.

He stood and hid his wound with his jacket and bit his lower hip when the pain was doubled.  
Clint picked Natasha up and they walked.

Everything wasn’t helping him. It was freezing here in Kazakhstan and everything was white because of the snow. He sighed and kept walking.  
Natasha for sure was in a serious situation. He was ok, he was a wake. She was not ok, she just passed out.

Why all this is happening to him? First his parents, then his school was shit, further more Obi was in charge to take care of him after his parents died and he abused Tony, next it was Obi trying to steal Tony’s heart to make it a war machine, and then he tried tom make everything better and it turns to be worse and worse. For now his teammates, he’s troubling them and they can’t kick him out of the team just because he’s supplying them with the best items.

He felt dizziness creeping down his body and he reached for the nearest thing and it was a tree. He sighed and reached the wound. He looked at his hand it was red from the blood, he cursed under his breath and Clint turned to him.

“Is it so cold for you mr Stark? Do you want my coat? Do you want hers? Just fucking answer me you son of a b–!....” he cut himself when he saw Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to snap at you. It wasn’t your fault.” Clint sighed and then sighed again. Tony looked at the ground and then nodded to Clint. “Let’s keep walking, I hope we can see a safe place so we can contact with the others. Is that ok with you?” Clint asked him and Tony nodded again, Clint smiled and Tony smiled back to him.

That’s true his mother was like his Howard, but he loves her and he can’t stand anyone talks that bad about her. Even when she hits him in the past it wasn’t her fault, it was the drugs and alcohol’s fault.  
Or that what he was trying to convince himself. 

They started walking again and Tony thinks that Steve is the one who ordered them to be nice with Tony, cause after what happened with Steve that night he wakes up to find himself in the bed and Steve sitting on a chair near him. So Steve started coming down to Tony’s lab with food or to just sketch there and Tony found it comforting in some how. Sometimes Steve will give Tony kisses on the forhead, cheeks and near to his lips, but not on the lips. maybe it was Steve’s way to apologize about something he did right. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Clint stopped them to just say ‘YES!’ Out loud.  
Tony looks to see a small cave and of course they could use it to try and contact the others for now.

Tony stumbled on the road and fall on knees cause Clint was moving too fast and Tony couldn’t move fast.  
Clint turned to him and cursed under his breath.  
“Tony? Look..” Clint sighed and put Natasha on the cold ground, Tony was about to yell at him and let Clint take Natasha from the cold ground.  
Clint crouched in front of Tony and he cupped Tony’s face and Tony closed his eyes at the warm touch.  
“Tony? Open your eyes please?” And Tony did after moments. When he saw Clint is searching in his eyes, he looked away and Clint sighed.  
“Please Tony, please... Can you just stay here and I’ll try to deal with Natasha’s wound and I’ll try to call Cap. Please take the gun and if anyone gets near you kill him ok?” He hands him the gun and Tony kept nodding, he can do that for them. Natasha would be dead if they couldn’t do anything about it cause she loses a lot of blood.

“Thanks Tony.” Clint kissed Tony cheek and left him to lift Natasha and get inside the cave.

Tony stood on his shaking legs and thanks to god the jacket was long and thick no one can see his injury. He was looking searching for anything but no one came close to them. He sighed and the pain becomes unresisting, he groaned in pain and catches his wound. His breath was becoming hard to get in his lungs. His body gave up and he fall again.

He knows that he should do it for them, but he can’t.  
He’s just so tired and he needs a little nap. It won’t affect anyone right? His eyes start closing and he sighed in relief then the next thing he knows that he’s a sleep.

~••~

He finished dealing with Natasha a while ago and now he was waiting for the team and he’s still thinking what if Natasha had died today?  
He closed his eyes and remembered how cruel he had been with Tony. He was just trying to save the situation, it wasn’t his fault and yet he said mean words to him.  
He remembered Tony had dizzied a lot today so he decided to do the guards and let Tony rest for a while.

He looked at Natasha and squeezed her hand and then he go out just to gasp in horror at the sight in front of him.  
Tony on the ground with blood all over the snow.

He rushed to him and tried to shake the man a wake, but there was no response from Tony.  
He started checking Tony’s body and when he saw it, his face pales. Of course he would be dizzied.  
When he was shot? He can’t remember, but there was a lot of signs that says Tony’s not ok! 

“Oh god, oh god!” He kept saying it while trying to press hard on the wound.  
If Tony’s dead then he’ll kill him self. He can’t imagine doing that to Tony, the nicest person he ever seen. He gave them a home, he fed them, he gave them the warmth they’ve been missing and yet what did they give him in return? Nothing.

He never felt this happy for seeing Captain and Thor.  
“What happened?!” Steve’s voice was loud that Tony’s face pinched in pain. Steve crouched near Clint and start touching Tony’s face.

"I- I don't know... I don't even know when someone shots him!" Steve nodded to him.

"It's ok, he's going to be ok. He can't leave us just like that." The three of them were looking at Tony. 

 

“Tony? Can you hear me? Please say yes, please?” Steve tried again but there’s no response at all. Steve sighed and closed his eyes he was trying to gather himself.

Then Clint looked up at Thor who was still standing.  
"Thor can you just fly him? I don't think he can make it if he stays any longer like that!" He doesn't care how much he sounds so miserable even to his own ears, but Tony got shots! They're talking about Tony. 

"But maybe he'll get hurt.. I .. I don't know if I can." Thor kneels besides them and takes Tony's hand and great they hadn't noticed that Tony was trying to hold something so he can make the pain go away.

"I don't care! Do it! It is better than he dies here!" Steve looks at Clint because he just snapped at Thor and Thor lifts Tony without saying another word.

Tony moans the pain and wrapped his arms around Thor then he rest his head on Thor's chest. Thor flies away and Steve turned to him.

"Natasha is also shot, but she'll be awake soon enough." Steve nods to him and enter the cave.

He sighed and followed his captain.

~••~

When they enter the hospital, they took Natasha and after minutes she was full awake.  
She comes to sit with them.  
while everyone was waiting for Tony she speaks.  
"He takes the shot instead of me." Everyone looks at her and she continues, "He made himself a human shield, the idiot. I can take this bullet why he thought that I was going to die?" 

Clint's eyes widened in horror, all things clicked into his head.  
"Oh no!" His hand run through his hair.

"Clint what's wrong?" Steve asked him and Clint knew he should tell them about what he done to Tony and he did.

Everyone was shocked and quite until the doctor came out with Bruce from the room Tony's staying at.

They get in the room no one saying anything, but Natasha is throwing glances to him every now and then.

He can't face Tony... No, not after what happened.  
He just felts that he broke the great Tony Stark. Their friend, their teammate and their angel.

~••~

Tony wakes up and groans in pain then he looks around to see Steve sleeping on the chair beside him. It was midnight, he kept looking at Steve then he smiled and drifted off again.

 

The next time he wakes up to see Natasha and Clint talking quietly to eachother and when they notice him Natasha smiles to him while Clint looks away. Tony lifted his eyebrow, but then smiled when Natasha sits beside him on the bed.

"How are you feeling sleepy head?" He was grinning now and so she is.

"I'm good. How about you our soft princess?" He smirked and her eyes darkened then she smacked his head."Ow!!"

"He's fine." She says and he started laughing while she left Tony alone with Clint.

"Clint is everything ok?" He asks cause he feels something is wrong and Clint nodded.

"Yeah.. Just glad to have you back with us." Tony smiled to him, but Clint left him making stupid excuse and Tony knows it was fake.

So now just because he disappoints them, Clint is going to ignore him? It's hurt so bad. He started rubbing his chest trying to ease the pain in his heart.

 

It's been a week and he got scolded in front of everyone because he didn't tell Clint that he was shot. Then he got grounded and he was shocked.

"You can't scold me and ground me! You can't prevent me from my lab! You're not my dad!" Steve ignore him and kept talking with Bruce who was smiling while Natasha an Thor were laughing their asses. And then there's Clint who was quite and calm. He should be laughing and not like that! They made eye contact and then Clint stormed out of the room.

Everyone notices the tension in the room. "I wanna go home." 

 

And he did. He was in the kitchen in the middle of the night when Clint is back from his last mission. He didn't notice Tony was sitting until Tony cleared his throat.  
He jolts and Tony smirks.  
"Jesus Christ Tony! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Tony couldn't help the giggles that escaped his lips and Clint is smiling too.

God he missed Clint! "How was your mission Legolas?" Clint sighed and collapsed on the couch.  
"That rough huh?" He chuckled when Clint groaned.

"Yeah.. Nick was pain in the ass." Tony hummus and he reads about it. It was in the same circus Clint’s rised in. It’s seems that it’s affected Clint and Tony wants to be there for him. It’s the main reason that he’s here in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

“Clint why you were avoiding me?” That slips from his lips and now there’s no turning back.  
Clint’s seems to froze then he looked at Tony and replied.

“What are you talking about? Of course I wasn’t avoiding you.”

“Yes, you are and it’s hurt so bad Clint. If I disappoint y’all then I’m sorry... I’m so sorry Clint, but don’t give me your back! Damn it Clint I...” he stood and kneels in front of Clint who was shocked. “I don’t want the cold treatment from you... Please Clint?” Tony can feel his eyes burning with tears, but if Clint pushed him away now then he’ll leave and accept Clint’s decisions. But of course Clint won’t push him away, Clint’s hand was touching Tony’s cheek and Tony closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Tony, I just kept screwing everything over again! I was trying to push you away from me cause you were hurt because of me and you didn’t even protest when I was being mean to you! And now look, you’re the one who apologize for something you’re not responsible for. Tony I... I’m a mess! What if you died that day? Huh tell me?” Tony’s eyes were wide and filled with hope and all he thinks about is ‘Clint cares about me.’ 

“I mean I put the blame all on you while I’m the one who was a bad leader. It wasn’t your fault or Natasha’s, it was mine. I’m sorry Tony of course you won’t forgive me so I’ll just go and lea–” 

“Shut up!” Tony was smiling now. “Just shut up you dummy! It wasn’t your fault too. You’re not the one who shots Natasha, you’re not the one who told me to jump and take the shot instead of her and it wasn’t your fault that we’ve been caught. Clint you’re a good leader, I’m alive and Natasha is also alive. That’s mean you’re the beast leader and who told you that you’re not a good leader?” 

Clint avoided Tony’s eyes then he answered him. “Today, Fury told me.” 

“That’s bitch old man is going to pay for it.”

Clint chuckled and then it fades and tear slipped down his cheek.  
“Clint? Babe what’s wrong?” Tony tries to make his voice softer and he thumbed the tear away.

“I saw him Tony... the one who was abusing me when I was only 7, he still got the power over me. I... I couldn’t do anything I just stood in front of him and the fear climbed me. I felt so weak.... Fury told me that when I’m strong again he’ll let me go to missions.. He doesn’t know that this man has power over me, Tony I’m scared that he’ll be free again and try to kill me.” 

Tony felt like he’s talking with a kid and not a growing man. Clint was scared and Nick Fury was a bitch! And the one who was abusing Clint is in the jail!

“No, you’re going to any mission you want to and leave Nick on me I’ll deal with him.”

Clint nodded to him and then Tony took them to the living room and they sit together, hands tangled together. And then Tony froze when Clint says, “Can I kiss you?” Tony looked at him for too long then he nodded and let Clint kiss him, he returned it in the last.

“You can do what ever you want to do without asking me Clint.” Tony says after they finish kissing eachother and then Clint was resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony dropped the blanket over them.

~••~

He’s safe with Tony’s hands wrapped around him protectively. Tony had a soft spot for them and they should never broke him cause then no one can pick him up again.

Clint sighed in relief and let the sleep take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos <3!  
> As you can see I added the tag that you wanted it and Guys anything makes you uncomfortable just say it.  
> Thanks again Love ya!


	4. Thor~

Ultron was pain in the ass, but together they make it out alive. Tony started distancing himself away from them. He felt like he's a monster again.  
Like seriously Thor chocking him and Steve using his shield against him?  
Bruce, Clint and Natasha stayed by his side. 

Tony got into shouting match with Steve in Clint's farm and it ended with Steve slapping him and tell him to just stop trying to save the world.  
Of course after that Steve apologized by kissing him on the lips for the first time after while, but Tony couldn't cry in front of him even though his heart was aching and his mind was screaming and telling him it's ok to cry between Steve's arms while his body is refusing to let him relax.

Thor didn't apologized about what happened.  
Then Thor surprised Tony when he brought Loki to their place. Tony never showed to even eat with them.  
Loki was a nightmare for Tony. He can't face him without feeling scared. 

The other reason is Wanda, when everytime she see him then she'll say something bad and mean to him and definitely he'll ignore her.  
He can't blame her. She's saying he's the one who killed her parents and then she says he's the reason of Ultron. Although Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce disagreed with her and told her that she's the reason of Ultron and her brother's death was Ultron's fault and not anyone else.

 

He started to faint in his lab more than usual. Friday will never open the door if he told her to, while Jarvis will open it if he saw Tony's in a bad situation.  
He missed Jarvis. He missed Rhodey. He missed Pepper and Hogan.

He was all alone even though Steve was begging him everyday to eat something and he'll ignore him.  
Even though Natasha sometimes hack Friday's system and she'll enter the lab to drag him so that he can eat something.  
Sometimes Clint will come to play with the robots but the main reason he's down in the lab is Tony.

It was 4am and he wanted to eat something so he decided to go out and eat. He closed the lab behind him and when he entered the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and kept searching for his favorites. Thanks to god Steve made Tony's favorite food and kept it for him 'Like he knows that Tony will come and eat something.' Tony smiled and pulled the food out and put it in the microwave.

He started eating food and drinks orange juice when Loki and Thor enter the kitchen.  
"You're the worst brother! Of course father will torture you! Do you know who you are!"  Thor shouts at Loki and Tony blinks.

"You're pathetic! Don't call me 'brother' cause I'm not your fucking brother! You never made me feel like I was a son or a brother in that home! I don't wanna go back!" Loki shouts back and Tony felt a disturbance for them. 

He stood and wanted to walk out without making sound, but Loki orders him, "Sit down Stark!" and Tony obeyed. Thor seems surprised when he saw Tony. Of course he hadn't noticed him.

"Brother, please let's go back? Our father is waiting for us! Please, Loki?" Thor looks at Tony for help and Tony swallowed. Huh? He wants him to convince Loki? Loki who chocked him and throw him out of the window?? Loki who tried to kill him? 

"I won't go back... He's not my brother!" Tony could hear the fear in Loki's voice and he won't blame him.  
Loki remains Tony in him self, both of them got the 'daddy issues'. Odin was harsher with Loki, and that's not nice at all! He broke Loki and now he wants him back? 

Tony can see that Loki had changed a lot, he can see that Loki is more unconfident, he was more fragile.

"Loki, maybe something bad happened in Asgard and your father wants you back? Your brother is right Loki you should try to calm your self down cause you'll only hurt yourself when you're angry an-" He couldn't finish what he's saying cause Loki came and everything was on the table in front of Tony was broken on the ground now. Tony was shocked and scared that Loki will try to kill him again.

"You of all people talking about what's right and what's wrong? You of all people talking about getting back to an abusive father? Do you remember what Howard was doing to you? Yes, Tony I've seen everything happened in your life. Tell me how your mother pushed you from the stairs and you got your ankle sprains?" Tony closed his eyes trying to hunt the tears away. Yes he remembered what happened back there, but she was drunk. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Loki who started walking away and then Loki started to talk again. "Anthony, or should I say Tony cause you hates it when someone calls you 'Anthony'? Your parents are the same as mine, but my mom loves me instead of you. Tony we're the same. You've a slut mother and a monster father." 

Tony will accept it when they talk about him or about Howard, but not his mother. And what hurts Tony the most is Loki getting in his head. How could he? Tony stood and ignored it when his bare foots stepped on the broken glass and plates and god knows what else was on the table. He was standing a few inches away from Loki now and then he slapped Loki.

"ANTHONY!" Thor screams from the other side of the room, but Tony ignored him. "We're not the same Loki and you know why because you're a monster and that's why Odin is treating you like this while I was a good person all that I wanted was a good compliment from him, from Howard! And who are you to get in my head? Did I give you the green light to see my past?" Thor was now standing beside them and Loki was looking away from them and he seemed hurt, but there's no turning back that's why Tony carry on.  
"Maybe You should see a doctor and check your brain cause I can't talk with someone crazy like you. Loki you could never be a goo-" he couldn't finish what he's saying for the second time because Thor pushed him to the wall and he was choking him... Again.

Tony noticed the hints of tears in Loki's eyes and then Loki disappears leaving Tony and Thor alone.  
He looked down at Thor cause Thor was lifting him with one hand as if he weight nothing at all.

"Don't. Talk. To. Him. Like. THAT AGAIN!"  
Thor talked calm until he shouts in Tony's face who was trying to remove the tight grip on his throat.  
"He gets in your head when he was evil! When the first time he tried to control you and he found you interesting! He told me about it and he apologized for it!" Tony felt guilty for moments, but that doesn't excuse Loki talks about his parents like that. 

Once Thor left him, he fall to the ground coughing and trying to breath. His hand was touching his throat and he closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.  
"You chocked me again and then you'll kill me right?" He opened his eyes to see the guilt in Thor's eyes.

"T-tony I didn't mean to..." 

"It's ok.. You didn't mean to chock me twice, I get it."  
He stood on his shaking legs and Thor sighed.

Tony really wasn't in his full strength, when was the last time he ate something? When was the last time he got some sleep?  
Thor let his hand slide through his hair and Tony ignored the desperate person in front of him.

He start walking to the elevator, he just wanted to sleep right now.

~••~

Tony couldn't sleep, not when Thor is suffering.  
Maybe he was rude with Loki and maybe he should apologize to them.

He huffed and stood. "Friday, Where's Thor?" He start wearing his clothes and Friday answers him.

"Sir, he's sitting alone on the roof."  
Tony nodded and left to the roof.

When he saw Thor sitting and looking at the sky, Tony sits beside him and Thor didn't look at him.  
"I'm sorry..." Tony whispered to Thor who smiled sadly.

"I'm the one who should apologize Tony." Tony knew that Thor should apologize, but for now he couldn't let Thor like that. He wishes Loki was also here so he could apologize to him too. Loki didn't mean to, he was just saying that Tony didn't deserve what happened to him.

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts when Thor lies his head on Tony's thigh. Technically Tony start brushing Thor's hair with his fingers.  
"I'm not a good brother Tony. He... he was begging me to stop hurting him and I was just listening to them not doing anything else just kept hurting him more and more." Tony doesn't know what he should say to that. So he kept brushing Thor's hair.  
Thunder showed in the sky and Tony shivers.  
Thor smiles.  
"You're scared of thunders?" Thor asked him and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I've got bad memories with thunders." Thor sits so now they were eyes to eyes. Tony never so Thor like that. Of course Thor is gorgeous, but damn he had to do all of his strength to not look at the shirtless man in front of him.

He knew that he was blushing and he knew that Thor know why he's blushing. Thor starts getting closer and Tony can feel Thor's breaths, he closed his eyes and parted his lips a little. Instead of feeling Thor's lips on his mouth, he felt it on his forhead and that's sent warm feelings inside his heart.  
Suddenly Tony remembered that no one ever kissed him like that. It's just felt so warm and he remembered that he should know this feeling very well, but he can't cause his parents were too busy abusing him.

He opened his eyes and a tear slipped from his eye, Thor wiped it with his thumb and then he lifted Tony and took him inside.

Tony was about to push Thor away and hide for the rest of his life. How could he let his guards fall! Of course Thor will say that Tony is a weak person and they'll kick him out of the team. 

"Th-thor.. I swear to you it was the lack of sleep and food that's caused the tear to fall.. I-.. I'm ok I swear to yo-" Thor shushed him and Tony closed his eyes.  
What he's going to do with him?

Thor puts Tony on his bed and Tony was breathing faster than normal. “Thor, what are you doing?”  
He asked as Thor was on top of him. His voice was shaking and as another storm hit the place, his grip tightened on Thor’s shoulders.

“Tony, you need to sleep and I need to sleep too.” Thor smiled to Tony and Tony nodded to him.  
He looked at Thor again and Thor was still shirtless.  
Thor slept on Tony, he made Tony’s chest as his own pillow and Tony accepted it.  
He kept playing with Thor’s hair as the storms kept coming again and again.

Why they’re here together? Why Thor hadn’t told Steve that Tony is not enough for them? Why Thor here’s protecting him? And After all if someone saw them like that they’ll say of course there’s something between the two of them.

The door slide open and Tony looked to see who was that. It was Loki.  
“Hey..” Loki smiles to Tony who nodded to him with warm smile.  
“Can I come in?” 

“Of course you can.” Loki sit beside them he brushed his fingers in Thor’s hair and Thor sighed.  
Loki chuckled.

“I thought you were having sex.” Tony turned red and looked away.  
“I’m sorry about what happened Tony.” 

“Don’t sweat it Loki, I’m sorry too.”  
Loki nodded to him and Tony was grinning now.  
Loki laidback with them and he used Tony’s chest as his pillow as well.  
Tony chuckled softly and shakes his head.  
“You’re the death of me boys.” Loki hummed in agreement and Thor snorts loud which caused them to laugh.

Tony left the warmth take him and he closed his eyes to welcome the dreams..

~••~

The next time he wakes up to a flashlight and sound of laughter.  
He opened his eyes to see Natasha holding camera while Clint was laughing. Steve and Bruce were only looking at them and smiling.  
And then there’s Wanda,There’s something weird by the glares that she was giving it to him, but he ignored her and closed his eyes.

Another 5 minuets won’t hurt anyone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> I know it wasn’t good but I tried my best. I hope I didn’t disappoint anyone. :)


	5. Natasha~

"Could you just accept the fact that I'm not your fucking Soldier!" Here he was having shouting match again with Steve and the whole team.  
He was injured and Steve told him to go back, but of course he can't leave the team alone.  
They don't know why Hulk was scared and he turned to Bruce in the middle of the fight and Bruce didn't leave them fight alone, he stayed with them. Clint came to protect Bruce, but in the end they ended saving Tony and got serious injuries because of him.  
Steve, Thor and Natasha were so mad at him, but Natasha didn't say anything and so is Thor. Steve was scolding him and Tony can't accept The great captain America talking to him like that in front of a lot cameras.

"For god's sake Tony.. Can you please just do what Cap is telling you to do?" Natasha asked him and she was crouching beside Clint. 

"No! I can't! I've to keep fighting, who would protect your back if I wasn't here?" He asked.

Thor growled and pushed Tony to the wall. Tony gasped in pain and surprise.

"Brother!" Loki shouts at Thor warningly

"Thor!" Steve also called him, but Thor ignored them.

"If something happened to anyone of them then that's on you! I'll let you regret what you did! We told you to go back and take Bruce with you so why you're still here?!" Tony's eyes were wide and he thanked his god that they cannot see him because right now all he needs was his armor. 

"You think that's it's all about you right? But no believe me we don't care about you and we told you to take Bruce and leave not because you're injured... No it's because you'll slow us down and that's the last thing we wanted." Tony's head turned to look at Natasha while she spoke and he doesn't want to believe that's coming out of her.  
"Tony we're trying to be team here so why you're like that? We're trying to help eachother and we're trying to stand for eachother, but tell me why you're like that? We're not enough for you, I know that, but can you please accept us. He's the captain here and we must follow his orders it's not a game Tony. For now after what happened..." She took a deep breath and Tony let his tears fall cause they can't see him right now. Maybe it's just because she's angry at him?  
"We won't care about you cause right now you showed us how useless you're. I'll request rooms for us so we can live far from you so that you can't hurt us anymore."

This is the last thing he wanted. He doesn't want them to stay far from him, he sleeps better when he knows that they're here and no one can touch him.  
"I.. I still care about you all and– and because I care about you, I'll leave the compound to you. You don't have to leave."  He looked up at Thor who was still pinning him, but there's something in Thor's eyes and it's the same for Loki and Steve.

Wanda was smirking and Tony sighed.  
"Thor please let me go." He requests politely and Thor didn't seem to let go.

"He told you to let him go!" Loki pushed Thor away and pulled Tony to his chest. Tony yelps in surprise but Loki transfer and so is Tony.

They were at someone's house? Tony doesn't know what's this place. He looked at Loki expecting him to kill him, but Loki just hugged Tony.  
Tony tense and didn’t hug Loki back. He needs this hug, but he can’t.

"I know you're trying to do everything for them, but they can't see it. Tony stop trying to do everything for them and when they see it they’ll blame you, they’ll always keep blaming you no matter what. You deserve better, go back to the compound and don’t accept them when they want to come back.” Tony pushed Thor away from him.  
How can Loki talk like that? He felt pity on him? All that because he knows what happened with his parents? He is not pathetic.

“Tony it’s not like that. I know who you are, I don’t care about your parents or about your teammates–”  
He couldn’t stay here and let Loki show some pity on him, so he stormed off.  
He heard Loki shouts his name, but he can’t go back.

They’re all mad at him. Bruce and Clint in bad situation because of him, if something happened to them he won’t forgive himself.  
He stood in his old house it was near a lake. The house was small, warm and remains him in his mother.  
He walked to the beer that’s was on the shelves.  
And he kept drinking.

“Why nobody loves me mom?” He looked at the picture on the wall, it was for his mother and him. “Why you never loved me? W-why you were hurting me? Am I a disappointment to you and him? Are you proud of me now?” Tears falling, but he didn’t care.  
He took a sip from his beer and he was about to choke himself from it.  
“I tried to do everything to make you proud of me, but.... But you were never proud of me. You know what? They hurt me when they talk about you in a bad way, I can’t control myself because I know it’s truth that you are not the best mom or the best person. In the end I feel jealous of them when they talk about their parents.” He took another bottle and sit on the floor in front of the picture.

“I’m a monster now because of you. If only you treated me right I’d never be like that and here. Mom you know what Natasha said to me? She said that she doesn’t care about me and I thought that she’s the only one who cares about me.” He chuckled and his chuckle pained his own heart. He sighed and throw the bottle on the picture.

“I need you Why you’re not here!? I fucking need you right now! I-.. I need a shoulder to cry on where the fuck are you! I hate you!” He kept crying on the floor until he was exhausted and slept.

~••~

He felt someone wrapping his arms around him. His eyes shoot open to see Thor picking him up and Loki was standing on the other side of the room.

Thor smiles softly to him and Tony turned his head away from Thor.  
He pushed Thor lightly so Thor could leave him and he did, but once his legs were on the floor, he was about to fall. Thanks god Thor picked him up again.

“It’s ok if you can’t walk Beloved.” Tony nodded and let the two gods take him away. He was ready for them to storm him with their shouts and their mean words. And he knows that he deserves it.

Loki transfers them all back to the compound.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were all waiting for them? Natasha pulled him into hug that Tony was about to cry again but he just smiled and kissed her cheek. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again. Do you fucking understand?” He chuckled and nodded to her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I just thought it’d be nice to keep distance between us now,” he hold his hand to stop them from protesting “but I was wrong. I’m sorry again.” Steve came and pulled him to his chest.

He closed his eyes to prevent the tears. He was so weak near to Steve and this is wrong.  
“Tony don’t shut yourself away from us... from me. Do everything you want, but don’t stay away from us.”  
Tony wants to laugh he really wants. He can’t believe them.

“Tony I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I was angry and I put the blame on you while you were already injured.. OH SHIT! You’re still injured!” Natasha pushed him to the couch and took off his shirt. His eyes widened then he smirked.

“You really need to use your word Tash.” She smacked his head and he laughed.

He saw them all shocked from his chest, so of course they’ll feel disgusted by him again. He felt uncomfortable under their gaze and then Wanda came.

“Hey Tony. what’s with your chest, Frankenstein?” Tony chocked and then chuckled. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Hey Wanda. What’s with your nose? Don’t stick it with something you don’t know about.” Natasha retorted and with the glares that she was giving to Wanda. 

“Girls, calm down.” Steve said with his captain voice and sighed. 

Tony felt the tension in the room, so he wears his t-shirt again and then excused himself and left to his lab.

'What I was thinking when I trusted them now?' He sighed and started working and dealing with the damage in his suit.

~••~

After that Natasha asked promotion to enter the lab and when she entered she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. 

She rested her forhead on his shoulder when they broke the kiss.

“What was that? You know maybe I’m the one who’ll use the safeword.” He asked her and smirked, but when she looked at him in the eyes, he froze. She was crying, but why? He cupped her face “Tasha what happened? Who’s the reason of this!?” He asked her and he couldn’t hide how furious he was.

“I’m sorry Tony.Sh-she is right I could never be enough for this team. I’m the reason of what happened to you.” He kissed her forhead.

“No Nat.” He points at his chest and continued, “This mess in my chest, it’s my fault. I don’t take care of myself. I wasn’t mad when she said frankenstein to me.”  
She crocked eyebrow “Really? Then why you stormed off the room like that?” 

“Because I don’t feel comfortable with people looking at my chest.” 

She nodded and again hugged him.  
Time passed by and then she surprised him with her request. “Can I have sex with you?” 

“What– why?” He moved her a little so now they were looking into each other eyes.

“To tell you how much I’m sorry for what I did today.”

Tony picked her up and she yelps in surprise and he smirked.  
He walked to her room and put her on the bed then put the blanket on her. 

“You don’t have to do this for me or just because you’re sorry black widow. Now get some sleep.” 

He left her shock behind him. When he reached the door she called him.  
“Tony?” He looked at her, “Thank you.” He noddedto her and left.

Maybe he’ll talk with Wanda and Steve in the morning, for now he’s tired and he want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys. I hope you liked this chapter. <3


	6. Tony~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There’s a mention of rape. There’s a suicide.

The civil war happened and now he’s all alone.  
He doesn’t know where’s the two gods and Bruce.  
Natasha switched the team in the middle of the fight.  
He had seen his parents getting killed and he tried to kill the winter soldier. Steve’s best friend.  
Clint saying mean words to him, that’s wasn’t new at all. And the man who called himself Antman was horrible, he told them to never trust Stark men. 

After that he kept their place secret, cause he knew they’re in Wakanda. Anyway Ross kidnapped Tony, they broke him there, but yet he didn’t tell them anything. Then there’s a (rape) and he didn’t like saying that he was so weak and he couldn’t fight them back, So he said that he enjoyed it.

When they left him cause Ross the bastard pretended to be the one who saved him. He hugged Tony and told him to put bodyguards, but Tony said No cause he was IronMan.

Rhodey, Pepper and Happy stayed with him all the time cause they know what happened to him. He felt so bad that he tried to kill him self for nothing, they kept crying for days even though he left the hospital.  
He rememberes telling them that it’s ok it was just a scratch, but the truth is it was a deep cuts on his wrists. Then after that he told them to leave him alone cause he needed some time alone and they did. 

Pepper and Rhodey are married. Hogan and May are married too. He felt so happy for them. If they’re happy then he’s happy. 

He started writing for Ross and the governments to let them forgive the Avengers and somedays he can’t sleep cause he’ll be traveling from country to other.  
He wishes that he can say sorry for them and let everything come back like first.  
This time he won’t do anything stupid and he’ll do whatever they tell him.

 

He looked at the dark skies. He never liked anything after what happened. He hates everything now.  
The compound is empty, his body's empty. Everything was empty.  
He felt shivers run down his body when thunderstorms hit the place. He would think it’s Thor, but now he’ll say it’s just a thunder.

“Tony?” He froze, he never expected to hear that soft voice again. He turned around to face Bruce. 

“What are you doing here alone? Where’s everybody else?” Bruce asked again, but he was taking steps towards Tony. Until he pulled Tony into a warm hug.

Suddenly everything came back to his mind. The punches, the metal arm pulling his arc reactor and the shield in his chest. The hands that touching his body and rap- He pushed Bruce away and hide himself with his arms. They’ll hurt him of course, Steve sent them to do this or Ross told them to rape him so he could get information from him. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he jolted away.

“No! Please don’t hurt me!” He doesn’t know who’s here in this room anymore. All he thinks about is they’ll hurt him now. “Please, I don’t know anything! I don’t know where are they!” He pushed who ever was holding him and run away to his safe place ‘his lab’

He kept crying and he knew that he should call Rhodey or Pepper, but he’s too scared to say anything.  
What they’ll do to him? What they’ll do to Bruce? Bruce? His eyes shoot open. His friend up with these monsters, he can’t leave him alone.  
He should be strong and take his friend away from them.

“Friday, where’s Bruce?” He asked her and stood to face his fear. 

“He’s safe sir. He’s sitting with Thor and Loki.”  
Thor and Loki? What are they doing? Why they’re here? There’s nothing to do right here, they should be in Wakanda away from him. He’s weak, he can’t save them if something bad happened, hell he couldn’t save himself. 

“Thanks Fri.” 

He looked around and saw Steve’s shield. He fixed it months ago and he did upgrades to all of their weapons, but he knows that they’ll never come back to him. They’ll kick him out of the team and find someone new so that they can have air support.

He sighed and started working on Clint’s arrows to waste his time cause he doesn’t want to face Bruce, Thor and Loki after his panic attack so he kept working until he can face them again.

~••~

He couldn’t just look at his team hurting Tony. How could they? 

“Enough! Enough! I can’t.” Loki stood and start pacing around. Thor looks back at the screen that playing Steve when he was hitting Tony with his shield.

“I can’t believe they did that to him.” Bruce shakes his head and Thor sighed.

They were watching with horror how Steve left Tony for death. And they call him Captain?  
They all know how Tony is the weakest one in the team and yet all the team was against him. Why nobody wants to be there with him? 

“What’s going on?” They heard Tony’s voice and all of them turned to see him standing at the door. He was so pale how he’s still alive?  
“Friday, what the fuck?!” 

“Sorry boss.” The AI replies and Tony closed his eyes and started taken deep breathes. 

“What do you want? Go to wakanda with the others.” He opened his eyes and all they can see is fire.

“No, Tony, we’re not leaving you. You’re not alone anymore.” Bruce spoke softly and tried to reach him, but Tony took steps away.

“I don’t care.” And he left them. 

“I’m going to kill these bastards!” Loki pulls his knives out and then he’s sure that he’ll kill them.

“Loki! Don’t! We just have to stay with him now.” Loki nodded to his brother.  
And now they all know that they should save their Tony.

~••~

After days passed, weeks and now months. Tony is getting better and to their surprise he wasn’t drinking, but sometimes he’ll cut his wrists and soon he stopped doing that. 

Now they were all sitting watching movies. Thor was laying and his head resting on Tony’s thigh. While Loki was resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and Bruce was sitting on the floor and Thor was playing with his hair. They felt safe together, but yet there’s something missing. And all of them missing the team even Tony.

“Boss, mr Rhodes is calling.” Friday said and Tony waved with his hand and Rhodey showed from the screen. He smiled to Tony and Tony was smiling back to his bestfriend. Then he glared at the other three and the warnings in his eyes were so obvious.

“Hey Tones, how are you baby?” He asked Tony who nodded to him.

“Good! I’m glad you remembered that you have a friend to call.” There’s sadness showed in The colonel eyes.

“Sorry that I was so busy to call you baby. And I’ll be more sorry to tell you that they accept your request. After 1 week the avengers are coming back.” 

Thor looks up at Tony to see the fear in his eyes. He was scared because of their teammates.  
“Tony we’re here. You’re not alone in this.” Tony nodded and rubbed his eyes furiously. 

“I’m happy they’re coming back.” He smiled to them and moved Thor’s head off of his thigh and then he walked to his room.

“Thor, I trust you to keep him safe this week. I’ll come back with them and I’ll make sure no one says bad word to him.” Rhodey said and Thor’s head turns to look at his brother who was playing with his knife now.

“If they want to hurt him again, then they’ll regret their choice.” Loki says and Rhodey sighed in relief.

“Loki I trust you the most with this. I know you’re overprotective around my boy.” Rhodey says and Loki smirked.

~••~

When Tony was at his room, he got two calls. One from Ross telling him to apologize to the avengers. The other one was from Nick Fury telling him the same thing.

“But it’s wasn’t my fault?” He wiped the tears away and tried to calm down. But in the end he couldn’t and he kept his room locked even when Thor was threatening him that he’ll break the door.

Then they respected his own needs to be left alone right now. 

How’s he gonna make it? How should he do that? It’s hard, he’ll face them and maybe they’ll try to kill him again or maybe they’ll kick him out of the team if he had one panic attack; and then there’s Bucky, how’s he supposed to face that man? What if he tries to kill him again or worse! Maybe he’ll be a couple with Steve? This is the worst nightmare for him.  
Why is this happening to him? 

But maybe he got feelings towards Steve even after what happened? It’ll be a torture to see him with Bucky. He understood that Bucky is also victim right here, but he can’t help it; he felt angry that he’ll lose Steve for Bucky and in the end he did. 

It’s going to be a hell of a week.

~••~

Today is the day. He’s standing in front of them all. Rhodey by his side. He received glares from everyone, but he ignored it.  
‘Put your mask on Stark.’ That’s all he thought before he smiled to them. “Welcome back! Your rooms are still the same and there’s a room for you too Bucky it’s in the same floor with Steve I didn’t want to get you apart dude, but if you wanted a floor alone then there’s one already completed for you.” Tony wishes that Bucky will say that he wants a floor alone, cause he hates seeing him close to Steve.  
Yet the surprise in Bucky’s eyes sent something warm inside Tony’s heart.

“I..? I don’t get it? Why you’re welcoming me? I. I thought that you would kick me out of the compound?”  
Tony chuckled softly and shook his head.

“No, Barnes. Anyway I made a new arm for you. I have contact with Shuri and we did it at the end. Now when ever you want to try it just tell me.” 

Bucky’s eyes were full of happiness, guilt and sadness in the sametime and it’s breaking Tony’s heart. “Thank you, Tony.” Tony nods to him and turns to face the other avengers.

“Birdbrain! My favorite! I made sure that your family is safe so don’t need to worry about it and I informed her so she’s coming after three days from now.” He smiled to Clint and Clint just kept giving him the same glares.

“Tsk! Now you wants to buy us with your money and act like the angel that we were seeing you! But the truth is you’re the devil honey.” Clint retorted and Tony was hurt by that. 

“I’m sorry guys. I’m really sorry about what happened back there. I overreacted and I regret it. So maybe you can forgive me so we can live just like we were before?” He asked and regret it when Wanda snapped at him.

“FORGIVE YOU?! You want us to forgive you after what you did to us! We were in the jail because of you! We were running for two years and half because of you! You’re the reason of everything bad happened! Why you’re not dead yet! You’re such a fucking whore that plays with money and soon all of people will see that! You’re worthle-” she couldn’t finish cause Loki throw a knife that cuts a few from her hair. 

She was right. But yet calling him a whore it’s reminding him of what happened back there. It’s reminds him of their filthy hands on him. It’s reminds him of their whispers.  
He closed his eyes to gather himself. He wanted to shout at her and tell her that he tried to kill him self, but nothing happened. 

“That’s ENOUGH!” Rhodey snaps and shushed everyone. Tony didn’t even notice that they were arguing. “All of you going to work things together! You’re all made mistakes! It’s not only Tony who made it! Steve and Bucky made mistakes too! You little butch witch, made mistakes and killed dozens of people! So I’m going to calm the fuck down and try not to kill you when I see all of you against Tony.”  
Tony wants to cry, Rhodey is the only one who’ll never change and give the cold shoulder to him. Rhodey was everything for Tony. He’ll kill him self if something happened to this man.

“You told him about what happened between the three of us?” Steve finally spoke and it was like he got betrayed.

“He didn’t. I found out when he went missing for three days.” Rhodey said dryly.

“What do you meant missing?” Natasha asked. She was calm and not saying anything and yet she talked. So Steve didn’t tell them about what happened? Ok? 

“Nothing Tasha. I just got lost.” He lied and Natasha rises her eyebrow and she seems like she wants to smack his head for finding this horrible lie.

“Steve and Bucky left Tony for death in Siberia.” Loki replies and that’s seems to shock everyone in the room.  
He hates it when all the attention is being on him. He hates it when someone wants to say that Tony is a weak person.

“Everyone cut the chitchat now. Go to your rooms or do what ever you want. Rhodey come with me. Loki go outside and try to calm your ass down!” He breathed deeply and left them all shocked. 

He walked to his room and Rhodey following right behind just as the door closed he threw himself at Rhodey who hugged him.  
“I promise you everything is going to be ok.shus baby.” Rhodey was trying to calm his bestfriend.

“Rhodey it’s hard, I don’t think I can make it.” Rhodey shushed him and wipes the tears away from Tony’s face. 

Tony had slept that day hardly, he had three nightmares. When everytime he wakes up, he find himself alone and feeling their hands on him.

~••~

After one week of hurt and hearing them talking bad about him. After one week of hiding away in his workshop. After one week of pain and crying alone. He finally go up only to be shocked to see what was playing on the TV.

He can read the words ‘Whore, slut, bastard, bitch....etc” and the pictures are worse, he was naked and they were fucking him.  
And then video plays. It was for him pleading them to fuck him harder. He remembered them telling him to beg them so they can leave him and never reach him again. He just wanted them to stay away from him.

He looked at his teammates’s faces and they were disgusted from what they were seeing.  
He couldn’t blame them and he will never do.  
They looked at him when they noticed him standing dumbfounded.

“The whore is here.” Wanda snorts and start clapping. He felt it was a slap to his face. 

“I can’t believe you did that Tony.” Oh, no, it was the disappointment voice. The captain is disappointed. “And I thought that you were pure. But I was wrong, you’re so filthy and I can’t trust you being here to be with the team. And I thought what was happening between us was a thing, but I was wrong; you only loved it when someone use you.” He felt like the shield was breaking his arc reactor again, He wanted to scream and tell them that they are wrong, but if they know they’ll hate him more.

He looked at Loki and Thor who avoided looking at him, then he looked at Bruce who just sighed and shakes his head.

“I remember you telling me that I can do what ever I want to do, is that because you wanted me to fuck you?” Clint asked and as the video kept playing Tony felt sick. That’s was too much, he can’t do it again! He can’t hear his voice or their laughs.

He fall to his knees and covered his ears with his hands. “STOP IT PLEASE! TURN IT OFF PLEASE!” He kept pleading them and they were only looking at him with disgust.

Until Natasha broke the TV. “He told you to turn it off!” She kneeled in front of him and he was pleading them to stop even though everything just stopped rightnow. It’s hard how he fall apart in front of them all.  
Why now? Why Ross wants to destroy him! Why Steve now told him that he thought there’s something between them? He knew one thing for now.. He’ll end this mess right now.

He stood in his shaking legs, he supported himself by leaning on the wall.  
“Stark, you’re officially out of the team.” Tony froze when Steve said it. 

He nodded without looking back. “Sure, cap.” He was surprised that his voice was steady. He left to his lab. 

“Fri?” Friday understand him without saying anything she locked the lab.

He looked at the blades that he was making for the Black widow and use it to cut his wrists. He cuts it again and then again and then again. 

“Friday? I want you to write the Company in Pepper’s name. The suits in Rhodey’s name. The compound and everything else in the avengers’s name.”  
Friday protests, but he told her to do it.

“Thanks Fri. You’re the only one who puts up with me through everything.” 

“That’s was my pleasure boss.” His AI sounds so sad and broken. He smiled and closed his eyes cause he felt that he’s tired now.

‘Everything is going to be better now. No one have to put up with me now. I don’t have to be broken now’ That was the last thing passed his mind before he let the dark claim him.

~••~

“What was THAT?! Why did you do that? We don’t even know what’s the story is!” Natasha was screaming at them and Wanda was still shocked by Tony’s emotions.

“He.. He was anger, broken, scared and there’s alot of other emotions I couldn’t recognize them. I don’t feel like it was just a sex.” When she spoke everyone turned to her.

“I also recognized the betrayal and the sickness but he was so scared and disgusted.” Vision agreed with her. 

“Please Mr Thor help boss!” Friday’s panicked voice cut what ever Clint was about to say.  
Like that Thor rushed to the workshop and everyone following behind him.

Wanda screamed at what she saw. And everyone was shocked. Natasha’s tears were falling. Bruce, Thor and Loki had seen this before but not that much of blood.

Tony was pale like there’s no life at all inside him.  
Bruce was checking with his hand moving from Tony’s neck and to his wrist.  
“Thor, pick him up now!” Bruce ordered and Thor obeyed immediately.

Wanda look at her teammates faces they were all feeling guilty and so is she.

~••~

Days passed by and everyday there’s a new video for Tony being fucked from different people. Steve felts sad he really does, but Tony shouldn’t do something like that and he shouldn’t run away from this problem by killing him self. Yet he was surprised that Tony tried to kill him self more than once, Hell what was he thinking about? 

He looked up at Rhodey who was holding Tony’s hand between his hands. He was so shattered, Colonel Rhodey was never like that. 

He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder, he looked up to see Bucky looking at him.  
“I think he get raped, Steve.” He said calmly and Steve closed his eyes. 

He hates to admit it, but yeah, he thinks about it too.  
“I think that too, Buck.” He replied and looked at Tony who was passed out for five days.

~••~

It’s been 8 days and finally Tony is a wake, but to find out that everyone knows that he was raped.  
They kept sharing his videos and Tony immediately fainted because of it.

~••~  
After 5 days: 

Bucky was sure that Tony was raped, but it was too late. Tony is under shock right now. Everyone is beside him, pleading him to say something for them, but there was no response at all.  
They had seen how he refused to tell anything about them and never give up even when he was raped over again and again and again.

He looked at his bestfriend who was crying silently and looking at the man he loves the most.  
Tony was just starting at some spot and not moving or doing anything. He didn’t even flinch when someone touch him, he was broken now. 

Natasha and Clint were searching to see who is the reason behind all of this mess.  
Bruce was always angry and he Hulked out every day more than three times.  
Wanda was feeling guilty about what she called the man who tried to protect her and her friends.  
Loki was fighting with everyone, he stabbed his brother two times and Thor was silent and weak.  
But now what? Is this the time they regret what they did? 

He felt sorry for Pepper and Rhodey cause they were just crying and not eating anything. Pepper slapped Steve and told him to never get close to Tony again, but in the end she didn’t prevent him from reaching out for Tony. 

Tony is innocent, he would give everything to the others and he did. Friday showed them what he said about the company and the compound and it was all bullshit cause he’s the one who should be having them and not what he called them family. God! He was seeing them as his family and they screwed up everything. 

“MR STARK!” Bucky jolted away from the voice.  
Kid was standing at the door, tears running down his face then he run to Tony and kneels beside him then he pressed his forhead on Tony’s hand and kept crying.  
Who is this kid?  
“Mr Stark, please talk to me! Don’t leave me behind you! Please!” The kid kept sobbing and Pepper starts crying too. Rhodey left the place and punched the wall once he was out of the room.  
Tony turned and looked at Peter who looked at him too then he turned to look at the same spot. 

“Rhodey?! He - he looked at him! He moved!” Rhodey run inside once he heard Pepper’s voice.

At least they could hope for the best now.  
Maybe he’ll get better as long as this kid stays here.

~••~

After 1 month: 

he started to look at them when they talk to him or hold his hand or kissing his cheek or forhead or when they feed him, but yet he never said any word. They can only hear his voice only when he’s having a nightmare. 

Steve was talking to Tony about their last mission and how it end up with all of them getting injured because there was no air support from Ironman and how they wants him back.  
Tony smiled softly to Steve and then he pushed Steve’s hand away that was trying to feed him.

Steve’s tears run down his face. “Tony? Oh thanks god!” He hugged Tony so tightly, but Tony didn’t hug back. 

They were making progress and that’s all it matters.

~••~

After three days: 

Natasha was reading book in Russian and Peter was lying with his head reading against Tony chest.  
Tony was looking at Natasha and she glares at Peter because he started to drift off. She wanted to pull him away from Tony, but Tony’s hand stopped her.  
He shakes his head No and she smiled to him and couldn’t resist kissing his cheek.  
All he did was smiling to her.

~••~ 

After 1 day: 

It was 3 am and Clint started hearing whimpers, he thought it was Bucky.  
“Bucky shut the fuck up! We’re trying to sleep!”  
He received a smack in the head from Bucky.

“It’s Tony.” Bucky said. He wasn’t even sleep.

“What!” Clint jolted awake. 

They reached Tony who was kicking the blanket and trying to push who ever was in his nightmare. It’s breaking their hearts to see him like that. 

“Hey doll, you’re safe. No one is going to touch you sweetheart. You’re safe.” Bucky started whispering in Tony’s ears while Clint was rubbing Tony’s back. 

Soon Tony opened his eyes wide and kept looking at them then he whispered “T-tha-anks.” Even though it was hard to hear it, but they were so happy to hear him. 

Clint kissed Tony’s forhead and Bucky kept brushing Tony’s hair. 

They’ll never leave him again and Ross is going to pay for it.

~••~

After week : 

Finally Ross was between their hands. Rhodey was away from Tony for more than two weeks. He was trying to take Ross down. The truth is they couldn’t take him down so they’ll kill him and say that he killed him self. But Steve said that Tony is the one who should kill him and Rhodey agreed with that.

So once Rhodey enters the room he found Wanda and Tony hugging each other.  
“What’s going on here?” Rhodey asked and Tony pulled away and tried to stood, but his body was still weak and Rhodey rushed to support his friend.

“You’re moving! Tony, You’re moving!!” Tony chuckled softly. 

“L-love yo-u Rh-odes.” Event thought that he’s still can’t talk like before, but it’s warming Rhodey’s heart and Pepper who was standing at the door crying.

“Damn I’m getting emotional!” Rhodey chocked out but hearing Tony laugh again was enough to bliss his day.

~••~

After 1 month:

Tony is better, he is talking normal again, but he still walks on shaking legs. His hands are shaking too, but it’s better than nothing.

Of course he broke down and tell the others to leave him alone but they didn’t. Instead they stayed with him and he slept with his head resting on Steve’s chest while the others slept beside them on the bed. It was Tony’s bed after all and it was large enough for the sixth of them. 

Loki had left because Frigga asked his presence so he apologized to Tony and left.  
Wanda is better than before, she’s friendly with him and she talks to him a lot.  
Peter was Tony’s favorite. He will always make everything better. He’s Tony’s own happiness.

Everything was good until Rhodey came and told Tony to go with him.

When he saw Ross in a room, he stayed calm cause he knew his friends got his back. He knows that Steve will kill Ross if he tries to put a finger on him.

“Tony, he’s all yours. You can kill him.” Steve said and Tony shakes his head.

“No, I’m better than this. Just leave him, I don’t give a fuck.” Tony smiled to Ross who was scared.

“Then I’ll kill him.” Rhodey said and Tony shakes his head No again. Rhodey sighed.

“Tony if you’re strong then I’ll tell you that I’m not strong. I need to revenge, please?!” Steve pulled Tony’s elbow softly so now they were facing each other. Tony knows that they will do anything to make him feel safe again, but he’s better than this. He’s stronger than this. 

He kissed Steve’s lips softly and smiled to Steve.  
“No, I’m bigger than this. And you’re bigger than this. Why he’s so skinny like that? When was the last time you guys gave him some food?” Tony walked to Ross and started untying him.

“You gonna be ok shit head.” Tony said to Ross and smirked when he saw how much Ross was scared.

“No he’s not!” A voice made them all look at the door where a man was standing. Damn it he was so scary.

“You’re not alive! That’s can’t be true! Please, get him away from me!” Tony looks at Ross who was standing behind Tony now. Who’s this guy? What does he want? 

It’s clicked in their heads when they saw the knives. This is Loki, but why he was in this body? Oh... 

“Oh! You bastard!” Bucky start chucking cause he got it that this man was Ross’s nightmare.  
Who ever he was, he got a bad influence towards Ross.

Loki starts getting closer to Ross who was screaming now. “I’m going to kill you now!” 

Ross passed out and Loki starts laughing.  
Tony rolled his eyes.

~••~

Ross is in the Psychiatric Hospital now. He deserves it though. 

Tony is happy with his teammates. With his boyfriend Steve.

He still got nightmares of course, but Steve will always be there to protect him. 

He was calmer than before, he retired from being Ironman and he adopts Peter because he can’t live without his happiness.

His teammates are overprotective over him.  
They searched for the people who raped him and killed them. Although Ross had killed them all to clear his crime but Two were lucky to escape. Soon they were also killed.

Now Tony was in the bed with his boyfriend and Steve seems so quiet.  
“Babe what’s wrong?” He asked and Steve stood and kneel on one knee. 

“Tony, I- I know that I don’t deserve you and I know that you deserve someone better, but I know we can make a beautiful couple if we tried. Of course we’ll argue and fight over the stupid things and I know that we’ll have each other’s backs. Will you stay your whole life with me and bliss me with every morning when I see you sleep between my arms? Will you love me even though I’m being jerk? Tony will you marry me?” Tony was crying and he jumped on Steve who fall and hugged Tony. 

“Of course I’ll!” Tony answers and soon they forget about the ring and started making love.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. Thanks for all the kudos and comments and Bookmarks.  
> Guys you’re the best! Love you all!  
> I know it wasn’t the perfect end, but I tried. :( Love you <3 ;*


End file.
